User blog:Stofferex/ERB blog news- With PINKIE PIE!
Whats up silly's, Its me Pinkie Pie! Or as you maybe know me THE ELEMENTS OF LAUGHTER! Im very excited, you know why? Do you DO YOU!? Because its february! You know what that means? DO YOU!? Its EPIC RAP BATTLE TIME AGAIN! Thats right mares and gentlecolts. ERB returns on monday 11th. It will be GRRRRREEEEEAAAATTTTT (hihi see what I did there?) Me and my friends just loves ERB, but we always has a hard time to decide who the winner is. But we always enjoy every line and every surprise that comes by (One of my favorites is that Dr. Who guy, he morphs into a fast rapping guy. Though, Dr. Who sound familiar...) We also enjoy Nice Peter and Epic Lloyds lyrics and humor. And they work together, FRIENDSHIP! I actually met Nice Peter and Epic Lloyd one time. It was like the GREATEST MOMENT IN MY LIFE (except that I got my best friends for life, that I get to live with Mr. and Mrs Cake and many others) Check it out! Were like totally best friends (except for Twilight, Dashie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Spike, Celestia, Luna, Derpy, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Dr. Whooves, Lyra, Bon-Bon, Vinyl, Octavia, Big Mac, Shining Armor, Cadance, Mr and Mrs Cake and the kids, Dinky, Cranky, Granny Smith and many many MANY others. And of course my little gator...GUMMY!) I just love them! Oh what was I talking about again?... Oh yeah ERB news! Stay tuned for...I already said that. Hmmm...Oh I know! Lets make Petey and Lloydy happy. Take your favorite suggestions from the Upcoming ERB suggestions list and give it to them in any of there vids. Trust me, you will make them SUPER-DUPER-LUPER-SLUPER HAPPY! If you already did that last month don't be shy like Fluttershy and post it AGAIN! Also don't forget to check out this other cool stuff on this site. Like watch the rap battles, read about them, learn fact about the characters and locations and the stars of the series but most important of all...GET FRIENDS!!!! Everybody here is SUPER-DUPER-LUPER-SLUPER-CHUPER-KUPER NICE! Don't forget Friendship is MAGIC. Maybe you can become best friend with the announcer?: Also go to there official web site http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.com/ and vote for your favorite winner! And do many other things like buy funny and EPIC things, watch the rap battles and learn abut the rappers bio. Isn't that fun?! Well, Im sure Twilight would find it very FUNNY to learn about the rappers. Also check out http://www.erboh.com/forum/ the forum for ERB. There you can read some opinions and Fan made Rap Battles! Also if you just wan't to relax and read some rap battles check out this guy http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2777914/KJMusical he is super...AWESOME! He makes his own series with characters that you may or may not see in a future ERB (psst...One of his raps features ME! YAY! I always wanted to be in a rap battle! Oh yeah, that was that one time versus Ivan the Terrible. That was super fun!) So I think it is everything. Stay tuned for this AWESOME month with only 28 days! And 6 new battles coming out starting on Monday 11th and then season 2 ends on April 8. But don't be sad silly...Because on April 22th SEASON 3 WILL START with Brand NEW characters and new lines of suggestions that Petey and Lloydy want you to come up with. So make them proud, make the history and make ME proud. It has been super fun to hosting this news blog. Im Pinkie Pie and as always...STAY HAPPY AND SMILE! (Hihihi, I love you all and you will always be my best friends!) Good bye and stay tuned for next month's host. I wonder who it could be?... ...Its time to tell some news and chew bubblegum...And I ALL OUT OF GUM! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts